Winner Takes All
by Petra Todd
Summary: Whether Rey was the winner or whether he outfoxed her, every time they cross lightsabers, it comes back to this. Sometimes Kylo wins, but tonight is her victory, and Kylo is hers for the taking. She knew how she'd be claiming her prize tonight.


"Ready?"

"You know I am," Kylo replied, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"You think you are," Rey retorted, her hands curling around the hard cylinder. Her palms heated the surface, making it slick with her sweat.

"Do it," Kylo commanded. "Stop playing, stop wasting time, _do it."_

"You're no fun." Rey grinned, her dimples deepening. "You want it? I'll give it to you."

With a flick of her finger, the lightsaber in her hands sprung to life, the blue beam illuminating Kylo's face.

He answered with a beam of his own, the red flare of his lightsaber rising to slash downward in a terrifying arc. "Winner takes all, Rey. That's the only rule that counts."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The duel raged on for nearly a half hour, until the two fighters were stumbling in weariness around the crumbling castle. The structure had been falling down when they entered it, with vines and weeds winding their way through the walls. After Rey and Kylo claimed it for a battleground, even the weeds couldn't survive, singed and vaporized by the heat of the blades cutting through the rooms.

Hunting for her prey, Rey leapt through a hole in the stone wall, landing in defensive posture. Sweat poured down her neck, and her breathing grew louder as she prowled the rooms. They'd blocked each other in the bond to protect themselves but it made it that much harder to find each other, of course. Pausing, Rey considered opening the bond again just for a few seconds to sniff him out. She was growing deft in her use of the Force, and it might be worth the risk. The castle was dark and growing more dangerous with every falling stone.

Her momentary hesitation was all Kylo needed. Springing from behind, his lightsaber fell to sear the sleeve of her shirt. Rey swung around screaming his name, her blue blade jabbing at him. The riposte sent Kylo jumping back, with his feet skidding in the dirt.

While he was off-balance, Rey pressed the advantage, cornering Kylo with a series of short but effective attacks. He wrenched himself to fully standing, his lightsaber rising to lash out at his opponent. He was furious now, the red of his blade reflecting in his gaze. His teeth were bared in a snarl as he swung and slashed at Rey, a frenzy of energy pouring from him.

The heat of the battle was taking its toll, and he was unsteady, Rey saw. With the whirl of saber moves, designed to beat her down into submission with raw strength, he was exposing his own weakness and leaving himself open for the taking. Kylo spun his weapon in a deadly arc, but with the next move, Rey was ready.

The Jedi breathed in and pounced, parrying Kylo's strikes- and then before he could adjust, dropping to her knees to reach up and slash across his chest.

* * *

It happened that quickly. The battle was over, and the Supreme Leader of the First Order lay on the ground, his tunic falling open in scorched pieces. A line formed over his torso, where the lightsaber, wielded with all of Rey's finesse, had singed his body hair and left behind a smoky smudge.

Another half-inch and he'd be flayed open, gutted like a fish. She had the power to do it.

Rey hovered over her defeated opponent, her eyes ablaze with her victory.

"You're mine," she spat between gritted teeth. "You know it."

"Yes," Kylo gasped from where he sprawled. "I'm ready."

"Of course you are," Rey said, a smile spreading over her face. With another touch of her hand, the lightsaber in her hand went quiet.

* * *

It took a moment for Rey to retrieve her pouch from where she'd left it, at the entryway to the castle. She set two emergency torches to light the way, and set one on the floor of the room where Kylo lay. Returning to her prey, Rey examined the mark on his chest.

"It could've been so much worse for you," she murmured. Her hands smoothed over the smudge, smearing the ash into his flesh, her nails grazing his nipples. Underneath her, Kylo shuddered.

"Winner takes all," Rey said, reaching for her bag. "That was the deal."

"Yes," Kylo breathed.

Throwing a blanket onto the ground, Rey raised her eyebrows. "Why are you still dressed then?"

* * *

Whether she was the winner or whether he outfoxed her, every time they crossed sabers, it always came back to this. Sometimes he won, and did things to her Rey would blush to think of in the daylight. But tonight was her victory, and the thick body underneath her was hers for taking. She knew how she'd be claiming her prize tonight.

Rey straddled her enemy, her knees tight around his hips. Kylo gazed up at her, his brown eyes soft on her face. His clothes had been tossed to the side, leaving his body bare for her enjoyment. Only the thin blanket protected his skin from the harsh ground below. His cock thickened and blushed red; it bobbed painfully beneath her, as she settled on top of his lap.

She grinned down at Kylo and wiggled; he moaned and sighed her name. Rey slid off him, and dipped into her bag. "Turn over."

He obeyed, rolling onto his stomach. Elbows propped up, he craned his neck around to watch her. His eyes widened as Rey drew out the long curved cock from her pouch, and a black harness to go with it. She hummed happily as she reached back into the bag for a clear bottle.

Setting the bottle down, Rey stood up, and slid out of her leggings, and stepped into the harness, arranging the pale-pink cock into the straps. Her shirt and arm wraps remained in place.

"I want to see you," Kylo protested, reaching to caress Rey's leg.

"You're not going to. You lost," Rey said, brushing his hand away. "Up on your hands and knees."

He shifted backward, presenting himself to her.

Rey felt something in her chest tighten, and ache. Warmth spread through her chest, filling her up. He was so damn beautiful, with his long legs and muscles displayed. She knelt and smoothed her hands over his spine, and he arched, pleading for more.

"Wider," Rey ordered. She knew he'd be ready for her, but there were still preparations, just to be sure. She wasn't a cruel victor.

The space between Kylo's thighs widened as his knees adjusted.

"A little more," Rey coaxed, her fingertips stroking his inner thighs and curving over his balls.

Kylo swore, and opened his legs more.

Over him, she smiled. Uncapping the bottle, Rey coated her fingers, feeling the warming liquid taking effect right away.

"This is going to be so good, Kylo."

One finger was easy; it wasn't the first time she'd won and claimed this prize. Two fingers required more time and effort, and more of the heating lubricant on her hand. Rey teased his ass open, her thumb stroking the ridges of the pucker and sliding in her fingers until they moved easily. Kylo's breathing grew more rapid as she pressed deeper, moving her fingers in and out, her fingertips grazing his prostate; a third finger slid in with no resistance.

"Move," Rey said softly. She was growing wet, and more aroused from the weight of the cock in her harness. She wanted to fuck him so badly, but he needed just another moment. Make him so ready he begs, she thought.

Kylo pushed back on her fingers, rocking on his knees and taking them in. He shivered as he fucked back on her fingers, and Rey marveled at how easy it was to make this huge man all hers.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"You know I am." Kylo's voice had grown even deeper, his breathlessness adding a rasp to it. "Please. Please."

"I love it when you say please." Rey meant it. The thought of him begging was enough to get her off sometimes when she pleasured herself on long lonely nights on the Falcon. No one begged as well as Kylo Ren.

It was time. Time to claim her winner's prize, time to renew the thing between them, the thing that felt like a tightrope she was walking.

"You really are mine, aren't you," she said, hating the longing in her voice.

"Yes. You know I am." Kylo's head turned back to her. His dark eyes shone with feelings, ones she didn't want to name. "You know."

"Good." Rey cradled the pink cock in her palms, smearing lube over it until it was slippery in her hands. "That's good." Spreading Kylo open, she eased the tip of her cock inside. "Perfect."

Kylo gasped and shifted, opening himself up more for her. Rey stroked his ass and back as she eased the hard dick into him. The warming lube helped, but it was Rey's voice coaxing Kylo into opening up that did it.

"More," she purred. "Take it all." She fucked into him gently, relishing the bump of the cock's base against her pussy. Gradually she increased the pace, seeing Kylo was ready to take the full length of it. She fucked him harder, riding the stiff edge of the dildo where it ground against her clit. "Fuck. _Fuck_ , Kylo," she moaned.

Beneath her, the most powerful man in the galaxy moaned and took her cock, fucking back against Rey with abandon. His ass spread open to take it, Kylo groaned with every stroke. His head fell forward, his hair obscuring his face. She could hear his moans and cries though, and wished she'd taken him on his back so she could stop to kiss him. She loved his lips, loved how expressive they were…She needed them. But not now.

Now he was close to it, close to the razor's edge. She saw it in the curve of his back, in the clench of his ass around her strap-on. His cock was so heavy and long, her mouth watered, watching it bob and swing with every thrust. She angled herself to hit his prostate with every pump of her hips, driving him to the end.

"Rey, Rey, Rey," he moaned. "Please- I need-"

"I'm giving you everything you need," she replied, her own words breathless and husky. "Come. Come for me, Kylo."

With a final hard thrust against his sensitive gland, Kylo cried out and came with a gush. His come splattered all over the blanket beneath him. While his hips still shook from the force of it, Rey slid out of him and reached down to dip a finger into his liquid.

Licking the pearly white come off her finger, Rey moaned. Kylo's flushed face turned to take in the sight of her enjoying the fruits of her efforts.

"Rey-"

"Don't talk," she cut him off. "Turn over on your back." Jumping to standing, Rey slithered out of the harness, dropping it to the floor. Her thighs gleamed with her own wetness. She paused for a second, and then stripped her shirt off, not bothering with her arm wraps.

Kylo drank her in, but waited. It was expected. It was part of the rules.

His sight only lasted a moment; Rey pushed him down flat, and settled her knees around his face.

"Finish me," she said softly, lowering her pussy to his mouth. "Hard, do it hard." Fuck, she loved his lips. She loved everything about his body. Rey moaned as his tongue slid against her clit, teasing the already swollen nub. She didn't bother censuring him when his hands rose to squeeze her ass tight, clamping her pussy down on him. His lips and teeth and tongue fucked her as ruthlessly as she wanted, but she still tugged on his hair to force him to go wilder.

She was so primed, it took only a couple minutes for her to come all over his face, her juices spreading across his cheeks and chin, her scent soaking him completely. Shimmying down until her pussy lay on his groin, Rey collapsed on him.

She could hear Kylo's heart racing, the same as hers. For a minute, she let herself listen to the beat of his heart, and watched his chest rise and fall as he caught his breath. For a minute, she let herself hold him tight, and feel the sweat drying on their bodies.

A minute would be enough, she told herself.

* * *

The next time they'd have to choose a battleground that wasn't falling apart so much, they agreed as they dressed. It was getting harder and harder to pull off these duels, but there would be a next time, Kylo and Rey knew.

"One of these days it may be a real fight," Rey said as they turned to take leave of one another. "Will you be content with me winning then?"

Kylo pressed his lips against hers gently, and stepped onto the path to take him back to his shuttle.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 _Inspired by the anon who asked for pegging. Thank you for reading; comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
